Dean Yeager
"You're being moved off campus. The board of regents has decided to terminate your grant. You are to vacate these premises immediately." - ''Dean Yeager; Ghostbusters'' Dean Yeager Ray Stantz (1999). Ghostbusters - Chapter 04: Terminated (1984) (DVD ts. 13:14-13:15). Columbia Pictures. Ray says: "Hey, Dean Yeager." End Credits - Cast was one of the administrators at Columbia University that Dr. Stantz, Venkman, and Spengler worked at before going into the business of paranormal investigations and eliminations. History Dean Yeager, along with the Board of Trustees, decided to terminate the group's funding after citing their work as that of "poor" scientists, despite Venkman's reported "flooring" of the board at their annual meeting. He had the men moved off campus and, based by his behavior, implied that they would not be welcome back for any guest lectures. Personality The Dean's personality fit hand-in-hand with his job as an administrator. His personality is common in academia, where one tends to judge another person's integrity solely upon scholarship. This was clearly the approach he took with the Ghostbusters, even though they were popular with the students. Trivia *In the July 6, 1983 script, it was mentioned Dean Yeager was involved in paranormal research. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 22. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0590336843. Peter says: "Thank you not only for what you've contributed to our work in the paranormal, but I think the whole Board of Regents will want to join me in thanking you for your tremendous effort on behalf of all the sciences and departments of this university which I am so proud to be associated with." *In the July 6, 1983 script, Peter Venkman appeared before a university funding committee and acknowledged Dean Yeager was up for a Nobel in Stockholm the previous week but didn't win. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 22. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0590336843. Peter says: "And if I was on that Nobel Committee, I think the story would have been a little different in Stockholm last week." *In early drafts down to the final shooting script, Dean Yeager's last name was originally spelled "Yaeger" Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 36. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Dean Yaeger is supervising." The original spelling was also used in Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 41. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Paragraph reads: "Dean Yaeger was standing in the doorway, watching with great satisfaction as a workman scraped the names Venkman, Spengler, and Stantz off the door." *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Issue #7, Peter has a get well card from Dean Yeager from the first movie and quotes his famous line when he addressed why the guys were terminated. *On page 80 of the revised edition of Ghosts From Our Past, there is a nod to Dean Yeager's line about Peter's theories being the worst kind of popular tripe, sloppy methods, and highly questionable conclusions. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 04: Terminated References Gallery Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter04sc002.png GB1film2005chapter04sc009.png GB1film2005chapter04sc011.png Secondary Canon DeanYeagerJenniferCharlieVenkmanIDW7.jpg|Card in Ghostbusters Issue #7 Category:Minor character Category:GB1 Characters